Alone
by JediMasterDarjaak
Summary: Always Russia's subordinate and with few to listen to him, Latvia has given up on love. But a string of events shows him that life is nothing if not full of surprises. Fluffy fic is fluffy. Contains alcoholism


**Alone**

"...and this will definitely work, because I'm the hero!"

There was a collective sigh from almost every nation at the table. Only Italy hadn't sighed, but that had been because he was too busy stroking a cat to have even noticed there was a world meeting going on to address the problem of global warming. Seated next to his 'brothers', Latvia was about to raise a possible solution when a glance from Russia sent the small nation into a quaking fit. It had been three months since Sealand had been granted recognition by ten other nations, and the former micronation had been excused from the meeting after his suggestion for reducing carbon dioxide had been dismissed as implausible. Liechtenstein had gone with him, as had England and Switzerland. Latvia glanced up again, only to see Russia was still smiling and looking in his direction. Memories flooded back to the smallest of the Baltic trio, of his time under the rule of the Soviet Union, and his quaking worsened. Abruptly, he got himself under control and tried to carry on as if Russia wasn't there. There was no visible response from Russia at his former subordinate's sudden show of courage, but Latvia could tell the menacing superpower was up to something.

Four hours later, the meeting had adjourned for the day. Latvia was getting ready to leave for his hotel in the city when he turned and saw Russia was there, blocking the exit, his smile still on his face. Memories of the horrors he'd faced in the past flashed through his mind, and he began to stammer something to Russia. Russia said nothing as he calmly floored the smaller nation and left. Latvia picked himself up gingerly, dabbing at where Russia's fist had made contact. Sure enough, his probing fingers came away red. He left his belongings in the conference room that had, ironically, been the very one England and Sealand had reconciled in, and walked out of the building towards the city. Unknown to the abused nation, a pair of golden eyes followed him.

* * *

Despite looking so small and delicate, Latvia had never had much of a problem getting served in the various bars he'd been to in his home country. He knew that alcoholism was bad, and that worries should be dealt with, but Russia was a worry too big to handle for anyone, so he continued drinking, hoping that he may eventually drink enough to forget his troubles, even briefly. He sniffed as he downed his ninth shot of vodka and glanced around the dim bar he'd gone to. It was almost empty, apart from a couple of people in a far corner. He paid for his drink and stammered for a refill. The bartender shook his head.

"You've had enough. Nine shots of vodka, six pints of German ale, and two Tequilas? No more for you."

Latvia pushed the money towards the man.

"C'mon, one more."

The man pushed Latvia's money back towards him.

"I said no. Go on, get out of here."

Latvia hiccupped, and could feel the bile rising in his throat. Before he could take the money off the counter, he lost his balance, fell to the floor and retched mightily. When he'd finished, he got to his feet and stumbled out the door, leaving a disgusted bartender behind. As he got outside, he saw it was raining heavily. The air was cold, and within five minutes of walking towards where his hotel was, he was soaked and freezing. His black eye hurt tremendously, as did the rest of his body. He paused to lean against a lamp-post, shivering in the cold darkness. Why was it he could never seem to catch a break? Where in life had he gone wrong? What twist of fate had landed him as Russia's plaything? He squeezed his eyes shut and stood there for a few minutes, shivering as the tears began to flow, joining the raindrops on his face. Briefly he considered suicide; at least death would grant him a reprieve from Russian domination. But that wouldn't work, a nation couldn't die from a gunshot wound. Estonia and Lithuania were genetically not his kin; despite being collectively referred to as the 'Baltic Trio', they had little in common besides being Russia's former slaves. Sealand was like a brother to him, although they hadn't been hanging out much lately. Sealand's affection seemed to be going more towards England and Liechtenstein since he'd been granted official status as a nation and he'd struck lucky with Liechtenstein. A beep sounded from his cell phone, but he ignored it. He fell to his knees and sobbed in the rain, for how long he couldn't tell. He put his hands up to his face to rub away the tears when he abruptly became aware that, despite the sound of raindrops, none were falling on his head. They were instead falling on canvas, which was keeping him dry. Dimly he realised someone was holding an umbrella over his head. He looked up slowly, and soon saw a girl, seemingly his age, with dark skin and bright golden eyes. She looked down at the quaking Baltic with concern in her eyes. When she spoke, her voice sounded musical.

"Are you alright?"

Latvia sniffed and opened his mouth to respond. Unconsciousness claimed him, and he fainted on the spot, oblivious to the girl's questioning. Flecks of light danced around the periphery of his vision as he could feel himself being moved, and the sound of running water occupied his hearing as he fell back into darkness.

* * *

Latvia could scent warm air all around him, and he became suddenly aware he was in a bathtub full of hot water. Sinking beneath the aromatic bubbles, the quaking Baltic glanced around the room. There was no sign of anyone else, and in a heap on the bathroom floor nearby were his clothes, soaking wet from the rain. Getting out of the hot bath, he stood on the bath mat and reached for a towel just as the door opened. Hastily, the dripping Baltic covered himself up as the girl walked in. She blushed on seeing the half naked boy, but spoke up anyway.

"Well, you seem a little better now. Aren't you Eduard?"

Latvia shook his head.

"N-no, I'm Raivis. Raivis Galante, also known as Latvia."

The girl nodded as she walked up to him, to his concern.

"I'm Michelle, better known as Seychelles. What happened to your eye, did someone punch you?"

Latvia raised an arm to push Seychelles away, but the island nation pushed his arm aside and looked closely at his black eye. Latvia stayed still as Michelle examined his bruise. She was very close to him, and he could smell the scent of a tropical beach on her, along with exotic, foreign plants. Quite suddenly he felt his cheeks burning. Michelle pulled away and soon noticed his blushing cheeks. She gently pressed a hand to his forehead, only heightening his blush.

"I did wonder if you had a cold, it seems you do. Get dry and then get some sleep."

Latvia couldn't help but feel a small stab of sorrow when Seychelles withdrew her hand from his forehead.

"The only clothes I have are those ones."

Seychelles vanished out of the bathroom and was soon back with, of all things, a light pink nightdress.

"Well this is the best I can offer."

Latvia swallowed as she put the nightdress down and began to pick up his wet clothes.

"I can't wear a dress."

Seychelles smiled at the nervous Baltic.

"I promise I won't tell anyone if you do. Hurry up please, I'd like to get changed, it's almost midnight."

She walked out, leaving Latvia to dry himself off. Once fully dried, the small Baltic looked in resignation at the light pink nightdress, and decided he had no choice. Pulling it on, he walked through to the single bedroom where Seychelles was sorting out the sofa bed. She turned around and smiled gently at Latvia, but didn't tease him, much to his relief. She finished setting up the bed, picked up her nightclothes, and vanished into the bathroom. Latvia lay down on the sofa bed and was just getting comfortable when Seychelles returned. She frowned slightly on seeing him on the sofa bed.

"Umm, Latvia, that's where I'm sleeping. You get the bed."

Latvia was so surprised he fell off the foldout bed.

"B-but I can't do that! I-it's..."

Seychelles frowned, crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

"I'm quite keen to get to sleep, you know."

Her frown softened as the tired Baltic picked himself up.

"Besides, you're hurt, you had a lot to drink, and you aren't very well. Just lie down in the proper bed please. Or I'll tell Poland he's got a new dressing up friend."

Smiling ever so slightly, Latvia got up and lay down in the bed. Seychelles gently tucked him in, prompting a broader smile from Latvia. As he yawned and closed his eyes, a soft, warm touch on his bruise jolted him wide awake. Seychelles blushed but smiled at him nonetheless.

"I don't know who hurt you, Raivis, but you're worth a million of them. Don't let other people tell you otherwise."

Latvia felt his heart overflow. Smiling shakily at the island nation, he closed his eyes, no longer able to hold back the tears of sorrow and gratitude. Seychelles sat on the side of the bed and consoled her new friend as best she could as he wept. After a while, the small Baltic fell asleep. Seychelles got up, turned the light off, and went to bed herself.

* * *

In the morning, Latvia was awake first, thirsty and with a pounding headache after drinking so much the previous night. He got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom, drinking copious amounts of cold water to try and relieve the pain he felt. His black eye was already beginning to fade, a silent reminder of how quickly nations healed. He rinsed his mouth out and went to where his clothes were hung over the radiators. Fortunately, they had dried well overnight, so the small Baltic picked them up and went to freshen up. Just as he walked out, fully dressed, Michelle murmured something in her sleep and abruptly woke up. She blinked and smiled at Latvia.

"Someone's an early riser. How are you feeling this morning?"

Latvia shrugged.

"A lot better, thanks to you. I just want to know why you helped me."

Seychelles sat up, stretching, and turned a radiant smile on the Baltic nation.

"Latvia, you were drunk, soaking wet, worn out in body and soul, and you'd been punched by the biggest nation on the planet. I wouldn't have been able to rest if I'd left you unconscious in the street."

Her smile took on a mischeivous tone.

"Besides, you looked VERY pretty in my nightdress."

Latvia seized a pillow off the bed and threw it clumsily at Seychelles. It missed the island nation by quite a margin, but still made her chuckle.

"Well you seem to have your strength back anyway. Would you like to head back to the meeting place now?"

Latvia shook his head. Seychelles tilted her head slightly.

"Are you worried that whoever hit you will be there?"

The small Baltic looked nervous at even the indirect mention of Russia and nodded. Seychelles took hold of her phone and dialled for France, guessing that England would not be there. After a while, there was an answer.

"Bonjour, mon cherie, what can the gorgeous France do for you?"

Rolling her eyes slightly at the vain nation's comments, she outlined what had happened and told France that neither she nor Latvia would be present for the meetings that day. By some miracle, France made no perverted comments whilst she explained what had happened and agreed to tell the others that neither of them would be present. Hanging up, she turned to the nervous Baltic and smiled gently.

"If you want, we can go and explore the city. I've only been here once before, and then it was under two foot of snow."

Latvia stood up and nodded.

"I'd, um, I'd like that, Seychelles."

The island nation walked up to Latvia and gently embraced him. After some hesitation, Latvia gently hugged her back. Deciding to be a little more bold, Seychelles leaned down and whispered into the nervous boy's ear.

"Next week, would you like to come and visit me in my home? I'll show you the coral reefs, the forests, everything."

Latvia gasped and felt his eyes well up with tears at this unexpected kindness. Before Seychelles quite knew what was going on, he'd pressed his lips to hers in a wonderfully romantic kiss. Blushing, she returned the gesture and caressed him softly before finally breaking contact to smile at the small Baltic.

"I'm guessing that's a yes. Bring plenty of changes of clothes, unless you actually like wearing girls' things?"

Latvia pouted slightly, but smiled at her. Taking his hand in hers, the island nation walked out of the hotel with him into the bright sunshine where they might, if time permitted, explore the city.


End file.
